The Great Wolf Games: The Legend of Kate
by DogDrawler
Summary: Kate, the renowned daughter of Winston is competing in her first Great Games to represent her pack. She is against Nars, son of one of the best Alphas in Jasper Park. With rag-tag, Omega underdogs as her teammates, it becomes unlikely for her to win but will a new learned move change everything? Or will her new Omega friend fail her? Read to find out! :) Reviews very appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: Competition

Chapter 1: Competition **(written from April 24th to April 28th)**

"I know what to do mom. Please don't remind me," Kate moaned to her mother who was watching her practice. Her father, Winston rolled his eyes and smiled at them.

"Kate, you must listen to me," her mother, Eve insisted. "We're preparing you for something big."

"What is it?" Kate asked. "You never bothered to tell me."

"It's hard to explain but we know you'll do good in it."

"Can you at least tell me what I'm training for? Does it have a name...?" Eve had sighed.

"You're training for the Games," said Winston. His voice echoed through the valley they were in.

"Games? What Games?"

"The Great Wolf Games," he answered.

"What is that, dad?"

"It's where you and four others are going to represent our pack by competing in three events," he explained. Kate grew excited. This was something she always wanted to do.

"I'm going to represent the Western Pack? Great! Now I really want to train... hard! I'm going to be the best and greatest Alpha who ever lived!" Winston chuckled to Kate burst of enthusiasm.

"Good. Lilly will be joining you."

"My sister? Omegas can compete too?"

"The Games are for all critters, big and small," said Eve. "The events start in the spring, more than enough time to train and find teammates."

"Will you be picking the other three?" Kate asked.

"Sure but... we'll let you pick someone yourself if you want."

"Really, mom?" Pawsome! I'm going to find someone right now!" She started to run up the valley to the den grounds.

"Be back!" she heard Winston yell before they went out of her sight. "Oh, and remember, Kate! Junior-aged critters only!"

"Got it, dad!" She continued on.

The den grounds looked perfectly peaceful. As Kate strolled through, looking around, the wolves there were focused on their occupations like any other regular autumn day.

"Hmm... What will I pick?" she told herself. She didn't want just any critter. She wanted the _perfect_ critter. So she scanned the area, searching for the perfect critter her age.

Just then, a pup appeared in the distance. His luxurious orange fur flowed orderly in the winds that began to pick up. Kate was mesmerized by him. There was no doubt that he was an Alpha. He was the _perfect_ one! She went down from the perch she stood on to meet him.

"Hi there," she greeted.

"Oh, hi. Kate, right?" She was surprised. How did this pup know her name?

"You know me?" she asked. The orange pup gave a small laugh.

"Everybody knows you. You're the daughter of Winston." Kate felt embarrassed.

"Oh, right. So... are you a Junior?"

"Certainly," he answered.

"Alright. What is your name?"

"My name is Garth."

"Interesting name. Would you like to represent the Western Pack by joining my team for the Great Wolf Games?" The pup then bursted out laughing. Kate looked confused.

"You're kidding, right?" said Garth.

"Uhh... no..."

"You're not? Oh. Well, look, in case you don't know, I'm not a Western, I'm an Eastern.

"You're from the Eastern Pack?"

"Duh... In fact, I'm representing the Eastern Region in the Games."

"Really? Then what are you doing at our den grounds?" she asked.

"Relax. Our practice field is overgrown with weeds. We've gotten permission from your father to use yours. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to get there."

"Us?" Garth walked past her. Following him were four other grinning wolves who all looked like dedicated Alphas. Kate studied her competition. She didn't feel even a bit out of her league.

"See you later, I guess. And good luck," said one of them.

Kate smiled widely, raising one eyebrow and replied:

"Thanks but I don't need it... Now... where can I find another, more suitable Junior-aged wolf?"

Meanwhile, miles away at the Northern Pack, a Junior was doing his immense training for the Games. His father, Flynn was training him hard. He was known as the best Alpha in the Northern Pack and he highly expected his son named Nars to be the same.

"C'mon, son! You're the best! Remember that. Don't let anything stand in your way."

"*pant* What is my competition?" Nars asked firmly as he was running around the field he was told to go around.

"Well, the Easterns are sending an all-Alpha team with Tony's son as the captain. They're the team to beat."

"*pant* Anything else? What about the Western Region?"

"They only thing Winston has confirmed is that he's having his two daughters in their team with the eldest, Kate as the captain."

"*pant* Kate? That weak Alpha of the Western Region! I've heard of her. Ha! Too easy! I won't allow myself to be beaten by a girl."

"I know you can win this for our pack. Do not let our reputation down! For the Northerners!"

"*pant* For the Northerners!" they hurrahed.

Next: Chapter 2: Recruitment


	2. Chapter 2: Recruitment

Chapter 2: Recruitment **(written from May 9th to May 23rd, 2014)**

"Air wolf!" yelled Humphrey as he jumped from a high ledge and splashed into the mud puddle. He and his friend laughed as the mud got all over their faces. They were Omegas; the peacekeeping and fun-loving members of a pack. Their rank was low and inferior but they still played a vital importance in a pack's networks of communication.

"Dog, that was pawsome!"

"I know, Salty," Humphrey agreed. "We should do things like this more often. Imagine the fun we could have!" He grabbed Salty's chest and brought it close to his. "Stick with me, pup, we'll go places."

"Ha, ha. Humphrey, you are some wolf."

"Well, my good friend, I wouldn't be 'some wolf' if we weren't buddies."

"Why, thank you."

Both Humphrey and Salty knew they were going to be the greatest of friends but alas, finding more fun became more scarce. What were two Omegas supposed to do? It had been said that riding a log down a mountain was fun but the dangers were extreme. Still, they were quite determined and desperate enough to try anything. Omegas without fun was like a berry bush without its berries. Where one couldn't survive without the other.

Kate had felt the same way. Her placement in the competition couldn't survive without a team. Since she was allowed to pick only one, she tried to find the perfect critter, one who was up to the challenge.

When she had witnessed Humphrey's jump into the large puddle, she realized that maybe he was the one she was looking for. His form of jumping looked elegant and magnificent to her; very Alpha-like.

She walked over to the two pups who noticed her before she got the chance to speak. They had never seen a girl walk up to them on purpose; nor this beautiful before.

"My, my," Salty flirted as he wiped the fur on his head back, knocking some mud into Humphrey's wide open eyes in which he blinked. "Hey..."

"Hi," Kate replied, smiling. Humphrey didn't say anything. He was looking straight in her eyes.

"What brings you here, Kate?" Salty asked.

"You know her?" said Humphrey.

"Duh. This is the pack leader's daughter."

"An Alpha? I didn't know..." Kate was relieved that at least one wolf didn't know her already. "Hi, I'm Humphrey," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you," said Kate. They shared the same face. "I've uhh... come to offer something."

"Like, what?" Salty twisted his head in curiosity.

"Would one of you two like to join my dad's team for the Great Wolf Games?"

"The Games?" the males both repeated. They looked at each other in dismay and afterwards, suddenly bursted into a volley of laughter. Kate stared at them.

"Who ever heard of an Omega competing in the Great Games?" said Humphrey. "Thanks for that joke. I really needed it."

"I'm not joking. I mean it," she declared.

"I think she's firm," said Salty. His friend scratched his head with his right back paw. Fleas were becoming a problem for him lately. It took him a while to confirm that they weren't kidding.

"Oh, come on! Omegas in the Games? That's as realistic as Salty getting a date!" he admitted with no hesitation.

"Yeah! Wait, what did you say?" Salty asked, confused. Humphrey continued.

"Even know the Games are open to all critters, no team has ever had Omegas; let alone won at least one event with them.

"But think about it, Humphrey," said Kate. "Maybe you'll surprise even yourself." She was getting desperate. "And maybe if we win, Omegas would probably be more respected."

"Respected? I see your point..." He nodded off to his friend who had an infectious grin on his face. "Okay, I'll join... on one condition..."

"What do you want?" she asked, thinking that maybe all he wanted was some food. Omegas were unfortunately the last members to eat. But that wasn't it at all.

"Salty comes with me." That almost made Kate laugh. But it died down quickly.

"But I'm only allowed to chose one critter!"

"Well, I guess I'll just leave you then..."

"Wait! I'll uhh... see what I can do, alright?"

"Deal." Humphrey and Kate then pawshaked.

**Elsewhere...**

"I'd like you to meet your team," Flynn announced. Nars studied them. He became impressed.

"The pack leader picked _them_?" he asked.

"With a little help from my input," his father said, proudly. "In order from left to right this is: Star, who specializes in running events; Paige, who has a thing for jumping; Rose, who may be a medium-sized fox but don't let her size fool you; and Star's sister, Misty, who is good on the rocks like you."

"I see. Shouldn't we start training?"

"I thought you'd never ask, son." Nars got in line with his teammates which were all females. They all looked at him quietly as he got himself ready for their warm-up. "Alright, team! You know the ol' Northern way! I want to see those little legs choppin'! Rumble them now!" Flynn yelled. They stared marching in place.

"Faster!" Nars encouraged. The group upsettingly copied him. The sounds of their little paws synchronized together to create a special intertwined _tap-tap_ pattern that was only unique to the Northern wolves. It was their desire to win so much that gave the pack its reputation for being a two-time defending champ in the Games, however, could a desire to just win last forever? The Games were created to dedicate the notion to have fun in a sporting contest, not for the pride of one's own region. Could a fire burn so far?

**Next: **Chapter 3: Training Day


	3. Chapter 3: Training Day

Coming Soon! :) 


End file.
